Lost in Forever for LostInForever
by Mikoyami
Summary: A Kiba One-shot


Lost in Forever for LostInForever (A Kiba One-Shot)

Name (First, last): Kira Fubuki  
>Age: 17<br>Village: Konoha  
>Personality: Extremley out going, talkative, friendly<br>Looks: .com/?q=naruto oc&order=9&offset=144#/dx7kno (I don't own this picture)  
>Crush: Kiba<br>Past: Entire clan died in a fire except her.  
>Story: She was thought to have started the fire, so she ran away. Some people consider her a rogue nin because of this. Kira just wants to prove her innocence.<br>Theme: Innocence

**Ok yeah I was kind of stuck on this, I was trying to find a way to incorporate Kira's past into this story and make it into a one-shot, I think I got a pretty good idea, but then again I'm not too sure till I start typing and complete the story. **

"I didn't start the fire, I swear I didn't I swear I didn't" Came a child like voice from somewhere in the shadows.

Shadow figures appeared next a raging orange flame, and glanced down at the girl covered from ashes and burn marks on her body. Tears were straining her eyes and wiping off the dirt from her cheeks, "I didn't do it," she chocked.

The girl stood up as the shadow figures began surrounding her, "I didn't do it I swear," the young girl screamed.

"I didn't do it," the young female mumbled, as she stood in line ready to get some dongos. The line was extremely long to get the world famous Dongo from the Dongo shop* in the main village of Konoha.

People were flocking at the dongo shop, grabbing the Hanami Dango* for the Sakura viewing festival. Kira was even excited, this was the first time she was going to see the Sakura festival in the main Konoha village.*

She shook any bad thoughts from her head, as she noticed she was next in line for getting her dongo. She could almost taste the sticky sweetness of the Dongo, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kira's purple indigo eyes glanced at cat like eyes.

"Hey," The owner of eyes said waving his right hand.

Kira blushed, the boy standing right in front in front of her quiet handsome, he had brown hair that defied gravity sticking every which way and cat like eyes under is eyes were red fangs. He had smug look on his face as if he was calculating her next move sort of…animal like.

"Hi," Kira meeped, not too sure what to say.

"Um…" The boy began scratching the back of his head nervously, "I was wondering if you could order me some Dongo's?"

Kira tilted her head confused. What did he just ask? Was he serious?

"I mean after all the line is way too long and I want to get a better place for the dongo view festival," the boy pointed in the direction of the very long line.

"Um…sure, why?" Kira had to know why. Why not anybody else? She glanced behind her to see a girl glaring at her.

"You look innocent enough," The boy said, handing her the money to buy some dongos, "I'll meet you under that tree over there," He pointed to the tree underneath it was a single swing.

"Um…I guess," Kira decide the answer was good enough but not the exactly the correct answer. The boy was a ninja she could tell by the silver plated forehead protect he was wearing; he could easily catch her if wanted to.

"Next," the waitress said.

"I'll have some dongos," Kira told the waitress.

"Alright coming right up," the waitress disappeared in the back, "Here you go," the waitress said handing her a plate full dongos.

"Thank you," Kira quickly scurried off, to the tree and sat on the lone swing. Her mind went to the boy that asked her to order Dongos.

He asked an innocent enough question, but Kira didn't know for sure if his answer was honest. She glanced at the Hokage's tower. Could they be on to her, that they had to send a ninja to spy on her?

Kira got nerves chill, "I'm innocent," she mumbled again.

"Hey you bought the Dongos," the boy said. He was standing on one of the branches of the tree. A small dog sat his lap, he stroked the soft fur.

"Um…yeah, I did," She held the Dongos over her head, "Did you find a spot?"

"Yep," the boy smirked and jumped off the tree and landed next to Kira.

Kira smiled, "I'm Kira,"

"I'm Kiba," the boy smirked.

Kira smiled and decide two can play the innocent game, "Can I join you for cherry viewing festival?" Kira asked. She was going to prove to this Kiba boy that she was innocent, so he could report to the Hokage she was innocent.

The boy looked at her confused.

Kira continued talking, "I'm new here and I don't know any good spots for the festival," and maybe you can introduce me to the third Hokage.

"Um…yeah, sure?" the boy looked confused for awhile but then grew a confident smirk, "I found the perfect spot,"

Kira smiled at Kiba, the dog next to them barked loudly.

"Oh, this is Akamaru," Kiba said, he pointed the white dog with a large head.

Kira looked at dog oddly before, she smiled, "He is so cute," Kira bent down so she could pet the large head of the dog.

Akamaru barked and wagged his tail, letting the girl pet him.

"He likes you," Kiba smirked shoving his hand in his large dark coat.

Kira laughed and continued to pet him. She glanced at the brown haired boy, he was quite handsome, he had high cheek bones, and black eyes that looked like cat eyes. Kira blushed realizing how cute Kiba really was and that he was staring at her.

"Let's go," Kiba told her began walking.

Akamaru barked and began running after Kiba. Kiba stopped and waited for Kira to follow. Kira gladly did, happy that she had she had made a friend.

They walked for what seemed like miles, but Kira still had fun as she talked with Kiba. She found out her and Kiba had a lot in common. He was cocky and he talked about his dog Akamaru a lot. Kira didn't mind his him at all she acutely liked his personality a lot. Though it seemed like he was hiding something, he would say something then back peddle.

"So what village are you from?" Kiba asked.

"The leaf," Kira pointed to her head band, "But I never study at the main village academy" Knowing the reaction she'll be getting when she people noticed her headband.

"I see that," Kiba said, Akamaru barked loudly, stopping Kiba from saying anymore.

They continued their conversation, Kiba would ask some uncomfortable questions such as where is her family were and what were their normal activities. She had to give him the comfortable answer that they were dead.

"They died in a fire," Kira stopped walking as she looked at the ground.

Red and orange flames began to fill her view, and the smell of smoke.

Smoke? That was real. Kira's head shot-up as she glanced at the red and orange flames burning from a nearby bush, her eyes widen in fear before they became serious.

"We need to stop the flames before it spreads," Kira said, but Kiba was already on it.

A few moments, and several basic Jutsu later Kiba and Kira finally managed to douse the raging flames.

"We did it," Kiba said giving Kira a high five.

Kira returned the high five, "We did," in strange sent sense Kira felt a sense of accomplishment, 'I hope you're watching mom and dad,' Kira said looking at the sky.

Two young boys came out from hiding behind a tree they looked scared, "Is the fire over one asked?"

Kira turned to glare at the two boys, "Don't you know what you did?" She screamed hitting both boys on the head.

Kiba grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back, "Relax," Kiba whispered into her ear, "What were you two thinking?" Kiba growled, still holding on to Kira.

"We're sorry," another boy said, looking at the floor.

Kira snorted, "You could have killed somebody," Kira said.

"We know," the boy who first spoke said, as began crying.

Kira stopped glaring at the boys her muscles relaxing, "Why did you it?" Kira's voice became a whisper. Thoughts of her family, the fire and her past filled her thoughts, "I'm innocent," she whispered so the boys wouldn't hear her but Kiba did. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"We're playing with fireworks,"

"For the Sakura festival we thought it would be nice if blew up some fireworks, but"

"One of the fireworks didn't work out so well,"

Kira stopped them, "You shouldn't be playing with fire unless an adult is with you," she scolded the two boys then let them go off to play.

"Cute boys huh?" Kira asked then blushed realizing that Kiba was still holding on to her.

Kiba quickly blushed too, and quickly let go of Kira, "Sorry," he mumbled, before quickly changing the subject, "Not really," Kiba answered remember himself back in academy, "Just a couple of bratty kids,"

Kira still red in the face changed subjects, "Let's go that place you were talking about and have our Dongos," Kira was about to walk off when Kiba grabbed her hand.

"I know your innocent," he said.

"What?" Kira looked at him.

"You didn't start your family's fire," Kiba said.

"I'm innocent," Kira whispered.

"I know you are and I'll report it to the Hokage that you are innocent," Kiba looked embarrassed that he just revealed his mission to Kira.

"How do you know I'm innocent," Kira's eyes narrowed.

"The way you panicked when you saw the flames, you wanted to stop it before it spreads," Kiba told her looking at her, "That seems pretty innocent for me,"

"Well, I'm glad you see me as innocent that was my whole plan. It was to show you I was innocent," Kira smiled.

"You knew the whole time," Kiba said smirking.

"Yep, now aren't you going to show me that special place for the festival?" Kira asked.

Kiba looked at the setting sun before he grabbed Kira's hand and began running "Let's go before the sun sets,"

"Where to?" Kira asked catching up to his fast strides.

"Here," Kiba stopped, Akamaru barked loudly.

Kira looked at the sea of pink, as they reached the top cliff. The red setting sun just perked the beauty some more, the raging red looking almost peaceful.

"It's so beautiful," Kira said.

"Isn't it," Kiba said giving her rough smile as he sat at cliffs ledge.

"The red looks beautiful," Kira said, sitting next to him.

"Hmm," Kiba began eating is Dongo, "My sister brought me here one time and ever since then, I come here every time the Sakura trees are in bloom,"

"Ah," Kira sat next to him and also began eating her Dongo. Looks like the rumor was true this was the best Dongo Kira will ever have.

They sat and talked till night rolled by and covered the Sky with bright beautiful fireworks. Some of the fireworks design reminded Kira of the Dongos. Akamaru sat asleep on Kiba's lap soon Kira felt tired, she also placed her head on Kiba's shoulder and watched the night sky. Kiba shifted so Kira was more comfortable but didn't say anything.

Kira smiled she had fun today and she was glad to make a new friend.

**I'm sorry that there was no romantic kiss at the end Lostinforever. I feel guilty but fitting in the kiss would just spoil the story at the end. I'm also sorry that it took so long to write, there is no reasonable excuse for me being late. So you guys deserve to be mad at me and I promise I will be getting to everybody's stories soon. Anyway on to explaining the story…Yea I was kind of obsessed with Dongos at time of this story after hearing and watching this song ****.com/watch?v=LZAw-YG3Oss****. Anyway besides that I really hope I got Kira's personality right, I tired making her have this motion whenever she thinks about her past she whispers that she is innocent. She is also not scared of fire because she wants to clear her name. As for Kiba I don't really think I nailed his personality quiet right so that's way he really didn't talk much. Any way I hope you enjoy the story.**

*I believe that is name of the shop

*Hanami Dango (The Dango that is usually served during the Naruto) is normally served during the cherry viewing festival. If you wish to make it I have a recipe .com/recipe/9 . Good luck ^^.

*Doing some research, I saw that Konoha was built into many different villages. I figured it might be possible that there might be another ninja schools in other villages in Konoha…I could possibly be wrong and I am open up for flames about it.

**As for thank you**

**I would like to thank Silverwolf, she reviews all my stories and I really appreciate and her stories are creative and always fun to read.**

**I would also like to thank Thee for his honest review, I apologize for any grammar mistake and I do hope I'm getting better.**

**And to Sasaui Uchiha for giving me that over exaggerated review on my first Kiba one-shot it made my day. Even if it is a lie. **

**As for Uchiha UchihaMiyoki, I'm glad you and your friend really enjoyed the story I made for her , and I hope she enjoyed her birthday.**

**And thank you Narutocrazedfangirl for your review.**

**As for everybody else, thanks for giving me you for trusting me with your OC. I will try to get to everyone's OC, I promise.**


End file.
